Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 34
is the 34th episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 178th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on November 25, 2012 in Japan. Plot At the signal of "3... 2... 1... Go Shoot!", Zero Kurogane and Sakyo Kurayami launch out their Beyblades to commence their semi-final match. As soon as Samurai Ifraid W145CF and Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF land in the Zero-G Stadium, Blader Gai notices how the two Beys are already delivering some hits. A marathon of barrages are followed as Ifraid knocks away Dragooon with a powerful blow but Dragooon returns to deliver the same exact hit that befalls upon Ifraid. Zero intends to fight to his fiercest in this battle, commanding Ifraid to barrage-smash Dragooon, whilst Sakyo copies this command. Ifraid and Dragooon are locked in combat, presenting extraordinary smashes and smacks to each-other in this battle. Spectating from the sidelines, Takanosuke cheers on Sakyo while Kite, Eight, Ren and Mal do the same for Zero, instead. The battle becomes more exciting with each second that passes when Sakyo brings an interesting take to the battle. Dark Knight Dragooon speeds to the top of the Stadium and then comes running down to hit Samurai Ifraid, sending it flying from the Stadium. The crowd is surprised by this until Zero manages to have his Ifraid comes crashing down in an enormous impact, but safe from a possible knock-out. This surprises Sakyo as well, and Zero decides to follow this up with his Special Move in the form of Burning Upper. Harboring a blazing presence, Samurai Ifraid spins at high speeds to collide with Dragooon. When this collision occurs, a massive explosion escapes and affects the whole arena; with massively powerful winds that follow suit. Despite this, Sakyo is able to have Dragooon survive the assault. While the Beys begin barraging each-other once more, vortexes of winds follow through with every collision, as announced by Blader Gai. After a few more attacks, Zero plans to gain impending speed for Ifraid and allows Ifraid to circle the Stadium to do so. To counter Zero's attempt, Sakyo has Dragooon circle the Stadium but spins in a path that is greater than that of Ifraid's. With the Right-Spin Ifraid gaining speed, the Left-Spin Dragooon has foiled its plan as Dragooon begins interfering with Ifraid's circle-spin with hits, thus disrupting it and keeping it off of balance. As a result, the two forces of the two Beys' speeding has caused the Zero-G Stadium to stay flat and remove the constant swaying, something noticed by Gai. While the two Beyblades battle it out, Benkei, Tsubasa and Madoka spectate. Madoka is given fears of the battle, seeing as how Sakyo is quite powerful and that Zero just may not win this fight. Tsubasa however, quickly defeats her doubts when he reminds her that Zero's hot-blooded personality and burning passion to meet Gingka Hagane will save them. Zero is a very powerful Blader, Sakyo is as well but Tsubasa believes that Zero still has a chance to claim victory in this battle, some evidence supported by how Zero has yet to have obtained a loss in Neo Battle Bladers. As Zero and Sakyo duke it out in the BeyStadium, very reminiscent to the match Gingka and Ryuga had seven years ago in the same place at the same time in the original Battle Bladers. With Tsubasa's condolences, Madoka is relieved to have a renewed hope in Zero. Still watching the battle, Kite, Eight, Ren and Mal continue to express their cheers for the Blader of Fire. With every Blader giving the most confident cheers to their friend, Zero is able to have heard them and takes some time to shift his focus from the current battle, to his friends. Surprised, Zero is reminded by how his friends are there and are cheering for him to win the fight. Moved by this, Zero takes some moments to himself to remember the bonds he has had with his friends. From meeting Shinobu in their first battle, to the Synchrom battle of Eight and Kite and even the training to defeat Yoshio with Shinobu and Ren. Zero remembers how glad he is to have his friends with him and still there to cheer him in his battle, which greatly moved Zero. Upon this, Zero shares a short talk with his opponent. He tells Sakyo that the bonds that he holds with his friends is keeping him from giving up, something that he never fails to achieve. All of these bonds that are held with this friendships allows him to never hold back and go past his limit to fight in even the most dreadful of fights. He tells Sakyo that he has made a mistake to not have anyone with him, instead only thinking that he could fight without the use of friends and that he shows no need for them. Putting the spotlight on Takanosuke, Zero tells Sakyo that his true friend is Takanosuke, a person who cares about Sakyo in the same way he should to Takanosuke. All along, Sakyo has just had Takanosuke as nothing more than a "Synchrom partner", just an aid to help in his training and victories. Zero tells Sakyo that he should be grateful for having a confidant in the form of Takanosuke and that the bond with him is the only strength that he may use to fight in this battle. While Sakyo seems moved by Zero's words, Zero decides to end this battle with a bang when he has Samurai Ifraid use Burning Upper again. Aiming to defeat finally defeat Sakyo after their previous battle, Samurai Ifraid is headed towards Dark Knight Dragooon. Despite this, Sakyo shows an aura of a red-like darkness that escapes his eyes to have a raging power of darkness burst out and for use with Dragooon to enslave the Samurai Ifraid. With a burst of ultimate power held by Sakyo, and the hot-blazing action of Zero, Dark Knight Dragooon and Samurai Ifraid come close to their last collision. Immediately, a powerful explosion is let out of the BeyStadium that goes on to create extremely, high wind patterns that force the audience and spectators to cover themselves and hold on from the blow. With giant clouds of dust that are created in response to the explosion, the mist begins to clear to show a shocking scenario. The giant blow held by Ifriad and Dragooon caused the Zero-G Stadium to explode within itself, with the Zero-G Stadium destroyed to giant pieces. The remains are just shattered markings of glass that have fallen to the hard ground, and reveals a Samurai Ifraid that remains in spin. Shocking everybody, including Sakyo; he is confused as to the whereabouts of his Beyblade, but he gets his answer when he finds Dark Knight Dragooon sent out of the Stadium to have become stuck to placing on a wall but to eventually come crashing down on the BeyStadium floor; Dark Knight Dragooon is now out-of-spin and has lost the battle with Samurai Ifraid. Gai excitedly announces the outcome of the match, with Zero and Samurai Ifraid as the winner of the first match of the semi-finals in Neo Battle Bladers, which fortunately for Zero, allows him to advance to the last round of Neo Battle Bladers: the finals. While Zero is happily excited by his victory, having the audience and his friends cheering for him, with the latter glad for the outcome, Sakyo is quite the opposite. Depressed about his loss, Sakyo comes down from the Zero-G platform and begins exiting it. Takanosuke, sad about Sakyo's loss, rushes out of the audience and dashes to Sakyo. There, Sakyo notices Takanosuke with him while Takanosuke asks if Sakyo is alright. Sakyo, tells Takanosuke that he does not care any much more for the battle but was able to discover something greater, and that was the realization that he had a friend, Takanosuke. Takanosuke is moved by Sakyo's words and is happy to see that Sakyo knows who his true friend is. Now treating him more than just a Synchrom partner, Sakyo now asks rather than commands Takanosuke to come with him, asking him to follow him to commit to some other training, but as friends. Happy at this, Takanosuke eagerly follows Sakyo to their next destination, albeit that Sakyo has left without his Beyblade, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. Zero on the other hand, is shouting out at Shinobu, stating that he has won his match and it is not time for Shinobu to win his. Accepting his friend's words, Shinobu promises to battle at his best in his fight with Kira Hayama, in the second and last part of the semi-finals of Neo Battle Bladers. Major Events *The first match of the semi-finals of Neo Battle Bladers begins with Zero vs Sakyo. *Sakyo learns of the power having bonds with friends can provide, and accepts Takanosuke as his true friend. **The two leave to their next destination, making Sakyo leave his Bey. *Zero defeats Sakyo and advances to the final round of the Neo Battle Bladers. Characters *Zero Kurogane *Mal *Shinobu Hiryuin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Kira Hayama *Gingka Hagane (Flashback; Silhouette) *Ryuga (Flashback; Silhouette) Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zero's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's; Flashback) *Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's; Flashback) *Guardian Revizer 160SB (Kite's; Flashback) *Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Ren's; Flashback) *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF (Sakyo's) Synchrom *Orojya Revizer 160SB (Eight and Kite's; Flashback) (Synchrom from: Pirates Orojya 145D and Guardian Revizer 160SB) Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode *Zero Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = Zero and Ifraid New Matches Trivia *This episode marks the second time Burning Upper has not successfully KO'd the opponent's Bey. **Zero was able to win when using Burning Upper a second time, however. *Despite the increment in DNA members appearing in each episode, only one member appears in this episode, being Kira Hayama. **However, this could be argued, as Kira does not physically appear, but is shown in the artwork at the end of the episode. *The battle between Zero and Sakyo ends with a Stadium-Out for Sakyo. However, this is not entirely true, as there was no Stadium in the aftermath of the battle, so both Bladers should have received Stadium Outs. Gallery Double Zero-G Cameo- Gingka and Ryuga.png|Ryuga vs Gingka flashback Sakyo Scared.png|Sakyo shocked expression SakyoAuraEye.PNG|Sakyo's eye glowing in the battle against Zero MetalFightBeybladeZero-G-Episode 34TheFatedRivalShowdown.jpg|The beginning Videos Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes